five_nights_at_freddys_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Fazbear Forces
Fazbear Forces is a platformer game by FazbearFreak. It is based on Sonic Forces, but has RPG elements, larger elements, and a larger focus on character customization. The game was also co-designed with many members of the FNaF Fanon community. Story An evil force has plagued the world of Fantopia, where the members of the FNaF Fanon Community work and live. Many have tried to stop the threat from spreading, but all have failed. All seems lost for Fantopia until a mysterious stranger arrives into town. With the help of the staff members, the stranger is the last hope for Fantopia... and the world! Join the resistance. Characters Heroes Stranger Fazbear Forces/Character Customization Demonic BB Demonic BB (D-BB for short) is a black and red Nightmare BB with two horns, one of them being broken. He is the unofficial leader of the Resistance, and is voiced by Nolan North. He has a very professional personality, but has a soft spot for ice-cream sandwiches. South Ferry TBA BoltBlizard BoltBlizard is a human who is short, red-headed with some kind of curled black horn at the side of his head. He ears a simple combo of light blue and purple wherever he goes. His voice actor is unconfirmed at this time. Bolt is enthusiastic, loves destruction, and quick to snap. Always wants to try to help others when possible - usually by explosive means, but when twisted the wrong side, turns from somewhat of a happy rush to ruthless insanity and anger. In-game, Bolt usually helps the player's character and the rest of the team come up with attack strategies, while still making himself known as this unstable warrior. He's got one big think tank in his two-sided brain, and isn't afraid to prove it. While this makes him both the strategist and the 'crazy one' in the team, he has a problem with neither and his short temper is usually accompanied well by other characters making jokes. He has his funny moments too, but not as much as the others. VentureSonic VentureSonic (Venture for short) is a version of Sonic the Hedgehog (as he appears in Sonic Adventure 2) with dark blue fur, a black jacket, and black square glasses. He is one of the Lead Officers of the Resistance, and is voiced by Ryan Drummond. He doesn't care about much, but he does care about his fellow Resistance members and his homeland. He can be very sarcastic at times. FazbearFreak FazbearFreak (Freak for short) is a red, gray, and blue Freddy Fazbear. He wears a blue bowtie and a red top hat. He is one of the Lead Officers of the Resistance, and is voiced by Vinesauce Joel. He can be quite cocky and sarcastic at times, but he truly cares about defeating the forces threatening his world. He also cracks jokes often, making him the comic relief of the team. Downtown Freezy Downtown Freezy (Freezy for short) is a rather small person who wears a green hood with a pale beige trim. He also wears robes with the same trim, and a green jewel to fasten them. His face is hidden, with only a brown tuft of hair showing. He wears a black belt and brown pants, with black gloves and boots. He is voiced by Vinesauce Vinny. He is snarky and comedic, though his humour mostly falls flat. However, he does care about his friends. Tina TBA Shadowboy192 Shadowboy192 (Shadow for short) is a white-haired human who wears a stone mask with a single eye drawn on it. He also wears a blue cloak covering most of his body apart from his boots. He doesn't seem to interact with the other members of the resistance much, mostly staying in the corner and keeping an eye on for any threats whenever he's around. SpringThing SpringThing (Spring for short) is an orange version of Fush (his OC) with a top hat that has an orange stripe going through it. He is voiced by Sean Hayes. He is some-what humorous, slightly edgy, and will help the player with issues. Aidan TBA Levels Levels in the game are very large, with various Mini-Camps (areas where the player can save their game and heal their character) scattered throughout. Each stage has various cosmetic items for the character scattered throughout the stage, although the paths to some of them can only be accessed by using a certain item combination. Resistance Base The Resistance Base serves as the main hub for the game. The player can replay previous levels from here, as well as buy items for their character. There are also various segments of the base dedicated to certain aspects of the game. Training Grounds This level is the tutorial stage for the game. Upon starting a new game for the first time, the player must play through Training Grounds before they can play the first official level. However, subsequent new games will not require the player to replay Training Grounds, although the stage can be played at any time in the Resistance Base. Training Grounds is a small room, but as the tutorial progresses, elements will be taken out and into the room to provide the player with skills needed to progress through the main game. The mechanics featured in Training Grounds are: * Basic Walking and Jumping * Running * Grabbing, Holding, and Throwing * Melee Weapons * Ranged Weapons * Mini-Camps * Special Abilities * The Test (recap of all skills learned in Training Grounds) Boss: N/A This is the game's only level that does not include a boss battle. Green Gateway Green Gateway is a grassy plain area with lots of hills, flowers, and trees. The sky is bright and sunny, without a cloud in the sky. Boss: Hammer Slammer Hammer Slammer is a large, spherical wood creature holding a hammer via an arm on his head. His expression is almost always one of anger, with the only exception being when he's defeated. To attack, Hammer Slammer leaps to an area of the arena and throws his hammer. The player must dodge his hammer and attack the small target exposed on his head before Hammer Slammer picks his hammer up. Sundown Town Sundown Town takes place in a series of desert towns, with large pathways connecting each town. The sky is also sunny like in Green Gateway, but there are some clouds. There are also cacti scattered throughout the level. Boss: Crazed Capper Crazed Capper is a large, sentient pistol with small hands and feet. He constantly has a crazed expression on his face, even after he's defeated. During his boss fight, Crazed Capper will constantly shoot at the player, but will occasionally have to reload. During this time, the player must grab a nearby barrel to throw at Crazed Capper. Polar Palace Polar Palace starts off in a snowy overworld, but soon reaches an ice palace. There are snowman guards and turrets trying to shoot the player, and there are minor ice psychics. Boss: Falo Falo is a large snowman with a carrot nose, top hat, and two buttons on his chest. He always seems happy, and only gets sad when defeated. Falo fires snowballs at the player, then fires his nose. The player must pick up his nose and throw it at Falo to damage him. Hurricane Harbor (designed by South Ferry) Hurricane Harbor is a seaport where it constantly rains. Eventually, the player jumps onto a jet ski and goes off to face the Ferryman on his cruise ship. Boss: The Ferryman The Ferryman is a green robot with antennae and black eyes. His expression never changes. The Ferryman will throw cargo and nets from his ship. The player will have to blast him in the face with torpedoes to damage him. Jagged Jungle Jagged Jungle is a jungle which is home to ancient temples. The player will have to explore these temples to open up passageways in the jungle. Boss: Harambot Harambot is a dark gray gorilla robot. He always looks grumpy. Harambot will throw barrels from an inaccessible part of the arena, then bungee jump down using vines, allowing the player to hit him. Reverse Canyon (designed by BoltBlizard) Reverse Canyon is a canyon which is home to a strange energy which allows visitors to alter gravity via switches. The player can use these switches to solve puzzles. Boss: Boundary Reaper The Boundary Reaper is a huge Grim Reaper-like being wearing a red cloak. He does not have any facial expressions, as his face is just a pair of yellow eyes. The Boundary Reaper can summon lasers from portals, as well as summon a scythe for a spinning attack. There is no exact time where the Boundary Reaper can attack, so the player can attack him at any time. Cloud Chaos Cloud Chaos is set in a palace in the sky. The design of the palace and the town around it are based on Ancient Greece. There's occasional lightning strikes, as well as rain. Boss: Lightning Lord The Lightning Lord is a man made out of pure electricity. He is always expressionless. The Lightning Lord can manipulate lighting and shoot lighting out from his body. However, he can always be shot by the player, so the player can find a safe spot to attack the Lightning Lord from. Wobbleland (designed by Caelywobbles234) Wobbleland is a city ruled by red blob-like creatures. There are multiple posters with the creatures on them reading "Wobble Timez", "Yee", and other messages. Boss: Almighty Supreme Overlord Holy God-King Caelywobbles of Everything King Caelywobbles is a giant red blob wearing a golden crown. He is always making a derpy smile. King Caelywobbles wields a trident which he can use to attack the player. He can also summon armored red blobs to attack the player, and also throw his crown like a boomerang. He is easy to hit, but has a lot of health. The Internet (designed by Shadowboy192) The Internet takes place in cyberspace, but it's separated into different subareas based on different websites: * YouTube * DeviantArt * Reddit * Twitter * FNaF Fanon Wiki Each portion of the stage has their own gimmick, but the main goal of each area is to find a key. Once the player finds all five keys, they can fight the level's boss. Boss: P.U.L.S.A.R (Purging Unbeatable Lingering Security Antivirus Robot) The P.U.L.S.A.R is an orange mech that can fly. It has red eyes and a scowl on its face. However, this changes to a look of sadness once P.U.L.S.A.R is defeated. The P.U.L.S.A.R will summon 8-bit enemies to attack the player while shooting homing missiles. After a while, it will fly up, and the player will have to chase it through miniature versions of the five websites they explored previously. After the player catches up, the P.U.L.S.A.R will begin to shoot projectiles at the player. However, it has to charge some of its projectiles, allowing the player to hit it. Ten-Night Track (Designed by Noah.4434) Ten-Night Track takes place on a series of large trains seized by rouge endoskeletons. The player will occasionally have to jump across trains to progress through the level. Boss: Tyrant Buster Tyrant Buster is a character from Noah.4434's game, Ten Nights at Buck's. However, he is much larger than the Buster character from TNaB. Tyrant Buster will summon endoskeletons to attack the player. The player must defeat the endoskeletons while shooting Tyrant Buster in the face. After Tyrant Buster's health reaches a certain point, he will begin firing lasers from his eyes. Memetopia (designed by Demonic BB) Memetopia is a city overrun by various memes. At one point, the player is chased by Sanic. Boss: Robbie Rotten Robbie Rotten is a tall man with black hair, purple pants, and a red vest. Nets will be thrown from the sky as Robbie Rotten throws banana peels around. The nets will stun the player, and the banana peels will hurt them. However, Robbie Rotten can be hit at any time during the battle. Mineshaft Madness Mineshaft Madness takes place in a mine. There are lots of narrow corridors, as well as dynamite traps the player can use to solve puzzles. Boss: Faz Foreman Faz Foreman is a brown animatronic bear with a unibrow wearing a yellow construction hat. Faz Foreman attacks by throwing TNT and pickaxes at the player. The player will have to pick up the TNT and throw it at him to damage him. Pumpkin Hill (designed by VentureSonic) Pumpkin Hill is a stage from Sonic Adventure 2. It is a plateau with an orange sky, pumpkin shaped mountains, ghosts, and rails to grind on. Boss: Mecha Knuckles Mecha Knuckles is a character from Sonic Advance. He is a magenta robot of Knuckles with red gloves. Upon his defeat, his gray metallic endoskeleton can be seen. Mecha Knuckles can fly, glide, and fire missiles from his mouth. He will usually be blocking, defending himself from damage, but can be hurt while gliding and firing missiles. Sharp Shore Sharp Shore is a beach with lots of spike scattered around. There is a surfing segment of the level at the end, and this is where the player will fight the area's boss. Boss: Mad Mixer The Mad Mixer is a sand creature with sharp shells serving as his hands. The Mad Mixer will shoot shells from his hands and attempt to stab the player during his boss fight. The player will have to shoot at his head between shots in order to damage him. Mount Murder The level takes place on a dangerous mountainside with lots of boulders and traps to hurt the player. Boss: Goldmine Goldmine is a golden golem who originated from FNaF World. Goldmine will stomp around the arena, causing shockwaves when he lands. The player can only hit Goldmine while he's on the ground, so the player has to time their hits. ZombiLand (designed by The Non-Zomboss) ZombiLand is a post-apocalyptic city filled with zombies. There are advertisements around the city which are parodies of existing companies (GameStop is GraveStop, for example). Boss: Zombotron 5000 The Zombotron 5000 is an upgraded version of the Zombotron 1000 from Plants VS Zombies. It is a giant zombie robot with yellow eyes and a scowl on its face. The Zombotron 5000 shoots laser as it moves around in the background. The player will have to shoot it in the face while it's charging up a laser to damage it. Slimy Sewers Slimy Sewers takes place in a large sewer. It includes skateboarding sections and small water puzzles. Boss: Titain the Turtle Titain is an anthropomorphic turtle wearing a black belt and a black ninja mask. He seems pretty happy, and uses 90's slang like "Radical!" and "Tubular!" Titain will use his sword to attack players when they're close, and use pizza-shaped daggers to attack from afar. The player might have trouble finding an opening to attack, but once they do, Titain can be hit. Crumbling City Crumbling City is an ancient city that has been left to ruin for quite some time. There are lots of lava puddles and mini-volcanoes to dodge as the player progresses. Boss: Heckfire Henry Heckfire Henry is a red devil with wings. He has an evil grin on his face that only goes away when he is defeated. Heckfire Henry can summon homing fireballs and cause lava to rise up from below. The player can only hit Heckfire Henry while he's low. Heckfire Henry is weak to Water-type attacks. Madman's Mountain Madman's Mountain is actually the volcano seen in the background of Crumbling City. The level combines elements from Mount Murder and Crumbling City, but also includes chunks on magma that must be avoided. Boss: Molten Machine The Molten Machine is a furnace-like machine with two eyes. It appears rather angry, even when defeated. The Molten Machine can blast the player with steam, cause lava to splash onto the arena, and throw chunks of magma at the player. The Molten Machine has very high HP, but it can be hit any time. Climatic Core Climatic Core, the final level of the game, is an underground lair set up inside Madman's Mountain. There are lots of technological mechanics within the level, as well as a number of puzzles. Boss: Chipper's Revenge Chipper's Revenge is a silver animatronic version of Chipper from Chipper and Son's Lumber Company. He originated in FNaF World. Chipper's Revenge has a number of attacks, each one representing a previous boss: * Chipper grabs a hammer and attempts to smash the player (Hammer Slammer). * Chipper sprays bullets through his mouth (Crazed Capper/Mecha Knuckles). * Icicles rain from the sky (Falo). * Lightning strikes thoughtout the arena (Lightning Lord). * Spikes pop out from the ground (Mad Mixer). * Chipper grabs a sword and slashes at the player (Titain). * Fireballs spin throughout the arena (Heckfire Henry). Chipper can be hit at any time, but after his health is depleted, he causes an earthquake which causes TNT, spikes, and fireballs to rain from the sky. DLC Hard Mode This DLC adds 20 new levels which are harder versions of the main campaign's levels. No new cosmetic items are unlocked, although a new statue appears in the Resistance Base once all 20 levels are complete. Trivia * This game has had one of the longest development periods of a FazbearFreak game, taking over a month to complete. * Many aspects of the game were designed by members of the FNaFF community. Category:Games